<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Alluring Appetizer by KwIl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951691">An Alluring Appetizer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl'>KwIl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patreon Requests [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aprons, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lin have the BLADE Barracks all to yourself, and you both take advantage of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avatar/Lin Lee Koo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Patreon Requests [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Alluring Appetizer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a member of BLADE, you were used to every day being a memorable one. Sometimes, there would be a ferocious indigenous creature to fight. Sometimes, the Ganglion forces would get in the way of the organization and humanity’s future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, this specific day was perhaps the most intriguing of them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Well, you were… observing... Lin, while she was cooking a meal. It was difficult to see her expression, but her gentle murmurs and groans signified she has quite the blush on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, you couldn't exactly blame her for being so bashful currently, considering the current circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, you were having a wonderful time with her. However, the reasonings were a little unconventional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, Lin," you whispered in her ear, watching her cut up some vegetables. The girl was preparing a massive stew for everybody, as a means of sharing her gratitude. "Don't cut your finger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know… I won't…" she muttered. "Not like a simple knife could puncture this body, anyway…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin's focus was wavering from the meal she was crafting, but she was hanging in there. She carefully moved the vegetables into the pot, making sure they were appropriately seasoned. Fortunately, she didn't need to move her body to do so, for if she had to, things would be… complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her resolve was impressive, especially considering the present situation she was in. Her frequent groans of frustration signified she wasn't too happy about what was happening, but she was living with it… barely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You couldn't deny a part of you was feeling nervous too. The BLADE barracks were currently vacant aside from you and Lin. It was a request the genius girl had made to the rest of the main members who used the building. Her excuse was that she wanted to surprise them with a warm meal after they returned from a massive assignment currently taking place in Oblivia. That wasn't exactly a lie, but she did have ulterior motives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since you had been very busy throughout the week, you asked if you could help Lin and recuperate, and fortunately, nobody had a problem with that. Reserving the barracks for a few hours wasn't a problem thanks to most of the organization being out, letting you and Lin have some precious alone time together in a very special place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was always the risk that somebody would come in and see what was happening. In a way, that ever-present risk was what made things so exciting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone were to theoretically walk in, it wouldn't be the cooking they'd focus on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be how you were naked, and how Lin almost was too, for the only thing keeping her from being nude was an apron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't take long for them to notice that you were currently having sex with her, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin needed to cook, but she also wanted to have sex. This was the compromise you decided to surprise her with. Being nude with just an apron on was her idea, a means to tease you while she cooked. Unfortunately for her, you weren't so willing to wait, especially after seeing her exposed ass so close by. You couldn't resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she prepared the meal, you slowly thrust in and out of her, watching as more of your length was concealed by the sight of that cute and squishy butt you loved so much. Lin's pussy was warm and tight, and both traits were incrementing in prominence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had done well to conceal her pleasure initially, but she was beginning to struggle. The knowledge that she was having sex in such a location, and that she'd remember it whenever she cooked again, or whenever she was here during BLADE business or leisure, was driving her mad. You could tell simply by how much her walls were squeezing your member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sound distracted, Lin," you teased her, amplifying her inner calamity by reaching your hands underneath the apron to grope her breasts. They were small, but there was plenty to squeeze, and her mind always numbed when you played with her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...weren't you… supposed to be helping me?" she fought back, not reacting well to your teasing. She never did, but you knew she didn't hate it. Of course, she'd never admit that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your relationship with Lin had been going on for some time now. It didn't take long either for things to grow sexual. She was a horny teenager, and well, you were absurdly horny for her in general.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having sex in the barracks was a new one though. You both believed it would stay as a fantasy, but the perfect opportunity had presented itself and you and she seized it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am helping you, aren't I?" you replied, making sure to speak closely to her ear. It always made her shiver. "You wanted to be fucked, but you also need to cook. Since we're on limited time, I figured we could do both at once."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I thought you'd let me cook first, </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>have sex," she answered, looking back at you with an adorable pout. "I can't… focus like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You decided not to mention how she was blatantly asking for it with that apron stunt of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can tell," you laughed. "You're usually a lot faster with the cooking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin let out a frustrated groan. She was on the verge of having a tantrum, and you kind of wanted to see that, for they were always so cute. On the other hand, you didn't want to anger her </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She wasn't afraid to bite back if necessary, and not in a good way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...ten minutes…" she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten minutes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I can keep my eyes off the food for about ten minutes," she elaborated. "I’m not required to do anything physically, so…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You knew where she was going with this, but you desperately wanted to hear her confess it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" she begged. "This is driving me insane… I neeeeeed ittt…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it was tempting to tease her a little more… her words were too alluring. If this adorable and sexy girl wanted to be fucked so badly… it would be awfully rude to deny her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting your hands to your hips, you gave her exactly what she wanted. You accelerated your thrusts dramatically, knowing she was more than capable of taking it. Even if Lin didn't have a mimeosome body, you had a feeling the constant fucking you and her did would have made sure her body was well adjusted by this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it…" she whispered, her voice leaking her internal lust. Hearing that wonderful shift was joyous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never thought you'd hear that voice in such a place. Still, you could tell it was still restrained in a way, but there were ways to fix that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping your arms around her stomach, you took advantage of your strength (and her light weight) to pick her up. Lin, knowing exactly what you were planning, spread her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a position she was fond of, for it reminded her of riding her skell. Of course, that was the reasoning she always gave, though you knew in reality it was because she loved being dominated and manhandled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it stopped you from seeing her ass as clearly, it was a lot more fun to fuck her like this. Lin was capable of contributing as well, pushing her body down in unison with your thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin's moans were growing louder, and you were beyond happy to hear her voice escalate in volume. Sure, it was a little frightening since somebody </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> hear, but the thrill was still wondrous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… deep…" Lin hummed. "I love these bodies… you can fuck me as roughly as you want… and we feel nothing but the pleasure..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was simultaneously surprising and unsurprising that these bodies were built to allow for sex. You weren't sure how such things were made possible, but you didn't particularly care. You could satisfy that very human urge during some downtime, and that was fantastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So once we get our real bodies back," you found an opportunity to tease her a little. "Would you like me to treat you gently instead?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Of course not!" she struggled to respond, her tones muffled by the constant pleasure she was feeling from within. "It'll be… painful, I'm sure… but… I know what to look forward to…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a lewd girl, Lin," you complimented her response. "I wonder if you've written any lewd skell fanfiction."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"D-Don't tease me…!" she complained, some genuine annoyance in her voice, but it was a cute and whiny kind. "I haven't had any time to write </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> fanfiction… since you won't stop fucking me every day…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't sound too displeased…" you were enjoying this banter. You loved hearing the distortion of her voice as you fucked her, and you made sure to keep up your rhythm. Every time you reached her deepest parts, it always caused some sort of stutter or yelp whenever she was speaking. It was very satisfying to hear, especially when you purposefully kept your cock deep inside her momentarily; it made her coo in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wondered what would happen if someone walked in and saw you and her. You'd frankly be a little jealous in such a situation, since they'd be able to see Lin's lewd face while you couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, there was a way to fix that too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin groaned frustratingly. She was just getting into the swing of things, and abruptly leaving the comfort of her insides while putting her down was making her look at you with annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...what's the big idea…?" she whimpered. "I was enjoying-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To show her this wasn't the end, you interrupted her by slamming your lips against hers. The sensation caught her off guard, but she gradually eased into it, always enjoying how your lips felt against hers. It was neither a quick nor passionate kiss, simply one to tell her that you weren't done with her yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when it ended, it was clear she was not satisfied with just the single embrace. You took a  moment to observe her body, finding it amusing how her apron had been twisted a little during the fucking. One of her boobs had slipped through the cover, and it was a wonderful sight, especially paired with how sweaty she currently was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin started to understand your plan once you pulled her into a brief hug, only to lift her up off her feet. She instinctively wrapped her smooth legs around your waist, taking advantage of the position to embrace your lips once again, knowing you couldn't pull away so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her kissing was quite the distraction from inserting your cock back inside her, but you managed to prevail despite being blinded by her rosy cheeks. Sliding a hand down her back, you felt her shiver before groping her butt. As your head breached her hole, she lowered her body herself, holding onto your body tightly while you reached her deepest parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I can't see… the cooking… like this…" she giggled. If this was earlier, her comment would no doubt be a genuine complaint, but she didn't seem to care much about the meal anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, you weren't sure if the heat you were feeling was because of her tight pussy, or because of the meal. Either way, feeling your own sweaty body against hers was divine, and that sensation was made even more tranquil as you resumed fucking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin's body was warm and sticky, but ridiculously smooth. It was wonderful to feel it slide against your own, especially her squishy boobs and hardened nipples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lin…" you couldn't hold back your own groan. You had expected to take control and fuck her, but here she was with her hands around the back of your neck, wildly riding you. Her speed was astonishingly fast, and it only slowed down whenever her greedy mouth desired the taste of your lips or saliva. You were more than happy to meet her demands. In a way, it was only fair to let her have some fun, especially after all the relentless teasing you had been giving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so deep…" she mumbled back. Fortunately for you, she was in her lustful state and thus couldn't tease how entranced you were by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing the peak of pleasure was approaching you and her, you hastened that moment by thrusting back. It threw off her cadence, but she was eager to fight back by moving her hips even more rapidly. Lin's lips came crashing back down onto your own, and this time you could truly taste the hunger in them. She moaned into your mouth, muffling some of the volume, but you knew her voice was finally free from any restraint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin knew what she wanted now and there was no hesitation blocking her path. She wanted to be fucked silly, and that was precisely what you (and she) was giving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When mouths separated, you stared into her eyes. Mimeosome eyes were not known to express emotion, but seeing them slightly narrowed and staring at you was more than enough to express her want and need. Her mouth was glued open, letting forth all sorts of beautiful noises, and they wouldn't stop getting louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By this point, your thighs were smacking loudly against hers, and you believed that even if someone were to walk in now, it wouldn't stop you. You doubted you would even notice their presence. Your attention was on nothing but Lin. You wanted to make her feel good, and she expressed the same sentiment towards you as well. The constant friction of her walls never faltered in bliss; in fact, the increased sensitivity of your cock was making you feel even better. She was tightening up dramatically too, and your euphoria amplified upon noticing how much you were being squeezed. It meant only one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… I…" she whispered, tightening up the grasp she had on your neck. She murmured your name using such an erotic voice, and it was delightful to hear. Her tones were backing up her expression wonderfully. "I'm… gonna…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were close yourself, but Lin was going to taste tranquility first. You didn't mind that, however, since her climax always felt wonderful to experience firsthand. After all, it appeased all your senses simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got to see such a lewd face. You got to hear such extravagantly loud moans. You got to feel her walls squeeze you relentlessly. You got to taste the lust leaking from her thirsty lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually, you'd be able to smell the strong yet addicting stench of sex too, though this time it was masked by the smell of vegetables. Regardless, it was by no means a deal-breaker. You forgot quickly as soon as she let out a scream of joy, digging her nails into your body while she experienced an amazing climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was bringing you closer and closer too, but her wild, untamed shaking was distracting enough. You were a little worried she'd let go and fall. Sure, she was in no danger of hurting herself, but you felt compelled to hold onto her tightly, letting the strength of her orgasm surge throughout her body undisturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lin eventually recovered, it was admittedly a little hard to tell at first. She looked like she was locked in pleasure, but her teary eyes of happiness staring at you along with that beautiful smile of hers indicated she was returning to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah… that felt… so good…" her voice was still distorted, but she sounded unbelievably happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Lin slipped off your cock, her feet touching the ground for the first time in a while. She adorably wobbled a bit, her body still numb from being held up for so long. It ended up dropping her to her knees. It made her groan frustratingly, but the sight of something peculiar gave her an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were in quite the daze yourself, but that quickly changed when you felt a warm moisture around the head of your dick, slowly covering more and more of your shaft. Your hazy eyes looked down, watching as Lin took your member into her mouth. She hummed delightfully, undeniably enjoying both the taste and your reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lin…” you murmured, showing your approval by stroking her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her response wasn’t what you expected. She suddenly let go of your shaft with a loud pop, looking up at you mischievously. “You haven’t cum yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> close…” you reassured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that,” she giggled. “And I’m glad, since cumming inside me here would cause quite the mess. Luckily for you, I’m craving the taste of your semen…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still mesmerizing at times to hear her say such lewd words. Lin didn’t await your response, backing up her speech by hastily gobbling back up cock. She was well experienced with pleasuring you with her mouth, knowing exactly what you enjoyed the most. She was more than capable of taking in most of your length, soaking it in an unreal amount of saliva in the process. Lin’s blowjobs were tranquil, and it was her knowledge on what to do that made sure you came fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t surprised when the first rope of cum landed against the back of her throat. Lin simply swallowed and swallowed, drinking down one of her favorite treats. Her eyes were locked onto your face, eagerly watching your joyful expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally freed your shaft from her mouth, Lin treated you to an even cheekier smile than before, but it quickly faltered and turned into a messy giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I can’t believe we just had sex… in the barracks…” she sounded adrift, but still giddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you know,” you said with a smirk, enjoying the look on her face. “We still have plenty of time for a round two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially, Lin looked intrigued by the idea, and turned back around so you could take her once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but doing so reminded her of the cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been over ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“This is nice, Lin,” Elma was the first to compliment the meal. “Though I must admit, it does taste a little overcooked. Not bad, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Elma...” Lin didn’t seem too fussed about the response, nor was she eager to say anything else really. It wasn’t hard for you to figure out why. As you quietly ate, you recalled what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, it wasn’t difficult to get the meal back on track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was looking great, in fact… but you were the one to ruin that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s nude body, barely covered by the apron, was simply too much for your still horny mind to handle. Whilst she was in the middle of cooking, you took her again. It made her scold you, but she quickly got caught up in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While that explained why the food was a little burnt, it wasn’t the reason why she seemed so reserved currently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound a little off, Lin,” Doug commented. “Are you feeling alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes… I’m fine…” she muttered, not sounding too convincing, but it wasn’t hard for the others in the room to figure out she had a lot on her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she did. She was thinking about how much she was going to yell at you later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin’s adorable blush wasn’t from the heat of the meal, but rather a reaction to your fingers teasing her pussy. You were sitting next to her, making it easy to finger her with one hand, and eat with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Lin finished her food, she was quick to excuse herself, leaving hastily. It was odd for the others, since she’d usually help clean up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check on her,” you told them, and they all nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t surprised to find her already nude when she got back to her room. She wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or pissed at your presence, but she figured she had time to decide that later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lin wanted your cock badly, and you were more than happy to give it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t leave her room until the following morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/KwIlsa33">My Twitter</a></p><p>I also have a Discord for my writing! Feel free to join if you're interested!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy">Join my Discord server!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>